


Donuts and Ice Cream

by gumboy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara finds a way to breach the vibrational barrier between her world and Barry's.</p><p>And she brings donuts.</p><p>Which leads to a worldwide tour of the best donut and ice cream shops of Earth-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Labs - Central City

It was your typical Tuesday at Star Labs. Klaxon alarms were blaring. Cisco and Caitlin were scrambling to their workstations and Harry Wells was rolling his eyes as he deliberately _walked_ to his monitor.

"It's a dimensional breach!" Cisco shouted.

"Proximity sensors show someone right outside the lab!" Caitlin shouted.

Papers flew into the air as Barry sped into the room causing Harry to scowl. Didn't anyone here use a paperweight?

"Is it Zoom?" Barry asked in a breathless manner.

"Not unless Zoom can hover in mid-air," Harry commented dryly.

"Can he?" The question was from Cisco. It earned him a withering look from Harry.

"No," Harry replied turning back to his monitor. And while he couldn't see Cisco making a comical face at him, Harry knew he was doing it.

"Hang on! I got something on the security camera!" Caitlin called out.

On the main monitor an image appeared of a woman with blonde hair in a red and blue outfit holding a rectangular box. Barry began to laugh.

"It's okay guys. I know her."

Before anyone could ask the woman was in the middle of the lab.

"Hi Barry! I brought donuts!"

Now Barry was mostly laughing at the expressions on Cisco and Caitlin's faces.


	2. Springer's Ice Cream - Stone Harbor, New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First stop: Ice Cream in New Jersey

Dressed in their civilian clothes, Kara and Barry weren't drawing too much attention as they started eating their ice cream. Kara had barely taken a lick of her double scoop waffle cone (Flavor: The "Blue" one) when she made a face.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked as he started in on his cookies and cream triple scoop. "Don't like the flavor?"

"We got to go," she said sadly.

"Wait. What?" Barry asked looking alarmed. "We just got here."

"Bank robbery on the next island," she said standing up. "Sorry, I just can't ignore it."

Barry frowned and looked at his ice cream cone. "I guess," he replied.

Then in less than a second he had devoured his ice cream cone. A second later he was leaning over, rubbing his forehead and groaning.

Kara laughed. "Ice cream headache?"

Barry stood up and before even was completely upright, he was wearing his red suit. "It's only a split second but it hurts like hell."

She gave Barry and mischievous grin and less than a second later her cone was gone as well. "I don't have that problem. Kryptonian powers make me impervious."

"Lucky!" Barry complained/whined. "Aren't you going to suit up?"

"Yeah, but not here in public," Kara replied. "I'm not changing in front of a guy who can see me move in super-speed."

She zoomed away and came back in her uniform in about a second. Just enough for the statement to have an impact on Barry.

"Wait. So when I change you can see me-"

Kara just smiled as Barry's face turned almost as red as his outfit. She took a couple of steps and launched herself into the air and towards the sound of the bank alarms.

It almost took two seconds for Barry to catch up with her.


	3. The Glades - Star City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Don't eat the jelly.

Bullets were flying everywhere and the small wooden crate that Green Arrow was trying to hide behind was quickly deteriorating.

"Felicity!"

"Hang on!" her voice could barely be heard from his ear-piece. "Help is on the way!"

He ducked down further as splinters of wood exploded over his head. "Not sure how much longer I can hang on!"

Turns out... help got there faster than a speeding bullet.

There was a blue blur and suddenly there was a blonde woman standing in front of the crate and bullets were ricocheting off her.

"What the hell?"

"Hi!" The girl said looking over her shoulder with a cheerful grin. "Heard you could use a little help."

Green arrow just stared as she turned around and shot red heat beams from her eyes, destroying all the Ghosts' guns. She then proceeded to beat the snot of them like they were rag dolls.

"Felicity? Who in the hell is this?"

A second later the Flash was standing next to him. With a box of donuts.

"Hey! I see you met Supergirl."

"I didn't quite catch her name," Arrow said dryly.

"Don't worry. She's on our side and from a parallel earth," Barry replied cheerfully as he opened the box of donuts. "Want one? I brought some glazed."

"Don't eat the jelly!" Supergirl called out as she took out two more Ghost Soldiers.

"Yeah, seriously don't eat the jelly," Flash said in a sotto tone. "She gets cranky."

Arrow looked around at the pile of unconscious Ghost soldiers around them. "Well. I don't want that to happen," he said as he reached for a glazed.


	4. Mike's Chicken and Donuts - Kenosha, Wisconsin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why would you do that to a marshmallow?

"It's just wrong!"

Barry looked at the two donuts in front of them. It was a donut covered in chocolate ganache, crumbled graham crackers and topped with a perfectly toasted marshmallow.

"What are you talking about? You're crazy!" Barry retorted. "It's a s'more donut. You can't get better than that!"

"I'm not arguing that it's good thing," Kara said with a shake of her head and a smirk on her face. "But if it's going to be a true s'more donut, the marshmallow has to be burnt to a crisp."

Barry laughed. "What?! That's nuts. Why would you ruin a perfectly good donut that way?"

"Look," Kara said trying to put on an air of authority. "I don't know how you do it on this planet but if you're not burning the marshmallow, you're doing it wrong."

"Okay, here's where you're wrong," Barry said leaning over the table. "Anybody can burn a marshmallow. To take the time to gently warm the marshmallow until it's a nice golden brown and mushy state? It's a talent and the donut will be better for it.

"Allow me to rebut," Kara said pulling her glasses down just over her nose. At which point (when no one was looking) she used her heat vision to light the marshmallow on top of Barry's donut on fire, charring it to (in her point of view) perfection.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Okay. Now you're just ruining a perfectly good donut."

"Oh? You're not having yours?" Kara asked cheerfully as she reached over to grab the perfectly charred donut. "Well, then I'll just take that off your hands."

Barry chuckled in amusement. "You're a tricky one, aren't you?"

Kara gave him a big smile before taking a bite. She decided to take that "tricky" thing as a compliment.


	5. West Residence - Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a huge donut.

For Joe and Iris it was supposed to be their usual Tuesday night. They had picked up Chinese food (Two extra cartons for Barry) and headed home to meet Barry for dinner and Wally too (if he decided to show up).

However when they entered the house it wasn't Barry or Wally sitting on the couch, it was a blonde girl with glasses dressed only in Barry's bathrobe. She popped off the couch as soon as the door opened.

"Oh! Hi! You must be Joe and Iris!" She babbled. "I'm Kara. I'm a friend of Barry's."

Joe and Iris didn't say anything. They just shared a dubious look.

"Barry's told me all about you," she continued to babble. "I was just-"

"Hi guys!" Barry shouted from the staircase as he came down the steps putting on a shirt. "Sorry! I forgot to tell you Kara would be here. She-"

He stopped short at the "looks" he was getting from Joe and Iris. "What?"

Iris and Joe looked over at Kara who was still in the bathrobe and back to Barry who was in the process of buttoning his shirt.

Suddenly Barry and Kara understood what Joe and Iris were thinking and started babbling over each other.

"Oh!"

"OH!"

"Wait!"

"It's not like that!"

"We were over at that donut shop."

"The one on 23rd."

"And there was this guy-"

"Trickster."

"And he was doing something weird with all the donut fillings."

"Long story short, we caught him."

"But not before Barry's Long John exploded making a real mess of things."

Joe and Iris's eyes got a bit wider at that. 

"You guys are still talking about donuts right?" Joe asked with a small grin. Iris did her best to fight back a laugh.

Kara's face got all red and she started stammering. "I'm... I'm just going to see if my clothes are dry yet."

Barry looked over at Joe and Iris who were still giving him an amused look. "It was a really big donut," he tried to explain sheepishly.

When Joe and Iris' laughter rang out, Barry's face once again turned as red as his uniform.


	6. Star Labs - Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly valid scientific study. Truly.

Caitlin and Harry Wells agreed on something. And quite frankly, that fact alone was bothering her more than she cared to admit.

"Guys? Is this really necessary?"

Barry and Cisco looked up from their current project with a look of incredulous horror.

"This is a totally valid experiment," Barry protested.

"We are pushing the boundaries of science," Cisco said with a firm nod.

"You're testing ice cream temperatures on a girl," Harry noted dryly from his corner of the room. He didn't even bother to look away from the data he was reviewing.

Kara seemed amused by it all "It's fine, Caitlin. I don't mind."

"Well I do!" Caitlin declared. "We are missing a huge opportunity here. This girl is an _alien_ from another planet and yet she has the exact same physical characteristics of human beings. How did this happen? How do her powers work? What makes her fly? Why is she impervious to harm?"

"Well, see that last thing is what we're testing," Barry argued congenially.

Caitlin's amusement level was steadily dropping. "You're trying to give her an ice cream headache."

"Which is a totally valid test of her pain levels," Cisco replied while trying to hid a smirk. "Now! To elaborate on what we have here is a sample of vanilla ice cream. Using technology developed by me-"

"-To create a weapon to stop me," Barry teased/interrupted.

"Not the point," Cisco rebutted and then continued on. "I have frozen this ice cream sample to just above the freezing temperature of absolute zero."

Cisco held up a spoon and presented it to Kara. "Ms. Danvers I ask you in the name of science to eat this ice cream."

Kara rolled her eyes and took a bite. Immediately her face scrunched up and her hand went to her forehead. "Ow!"

Cisco and Barry looked at each other in the joy only fake scientific experiments can elicit. "It worked!" they shouted together.

"It's liked needles in my forehead!" Kara exclaimed.

Barry and Cisco didn't notice the look they were getting from Caitlin. They were too busy high-fiving each other.

"Really guys?" Caitlin asked.

"It's okay," Kara said in a low tone. "They're just having fun."

Caitlin studied Kara for a second before cracking a grin. "You didn't feel a thing, did you?"

Kara chuckled. "Nope. But I didn't have the heart to break it to them."

"What now?" Barry asked.

"Well, we'll need to confirm the data and develop testing to verify the results," Cisco replied. "Let's try chocolate next."

"You might regret that choice," Caitlin said with a sympathetic smile and pat on Kara's shoulder


	7. Warehouse District - Star City

Diggle's world was turned upside down. It was one thing to fight ghost soldiers it was another when they had your daughter and Wife tied up inside an abandoned warehouse.

Everyone was all in. Laurel. Thea. Oliver. Ray and Sara had appeared out of no where talking about this being a critical juncture in time. (John wasn't even going to begin to think about that). Hell, even Roy came out of hiding to help out.

But the cost of it...

Diggle sighed. The number of soldiers in there. It was going to be bloody.

He settled down behind the ventilation duct and waited until he saw the guard change on the back entrance.

"Okay everyone," he heard Oliver over his ear piece. "Let's-"

"Hold on to that thought!"

Diggle blinked. "What?"

"Just got word of a donut run on sixteenth and third," Felicity's voice chirped through the comm.

"What? A donut run?"

"Everybody hold off!" Oliver barked. "This is good news."

"Why in the hell are you talking about donuts at a time like this?!" Diggle exclaimed and trying not to shout. "My wife and daughter are in there!"

"Just wait. Count yourself lucky that we have the best bear claws in the state."

He gritted his teeth. Did they really expect him to wait for donuts?

And then there was a flash of red. 

And then there was blur of blue.

John watched as ghost soldiers dropped to the ground as if they had lost all motor control. Other soldiers were thrown through windows like they were rag dolls.

Five unbearable minutes later there was a blonde woman floating in front of him cuddling his laughing daughter.

"Hi! I think she belongs to you. Don't worry. Your wife is fine and with Oliver."

John almost broke into tears as he clutched Sara close. "How did you-"

The woman smiled. "I'm a friend of Barry's."

John started laughing in spite of himself. "Of course you are."


	8. Cincinnati, Ohio - Graeters Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really does suck sometimes...

"What are you thinking?"

It was a loaded question. At the moment Kara was sitting on the edge of a skyscraper eating "french pot" ice cream in the middle of Ohio.

"Thinking about home," Kara admitted.

Barry frowned as he stirred his slowly melting ice cream with a plastic spoon. "James?"

"Not... necessarily," Kara said trying to hide a smirk. "I took time off from work. And as much as I love you-"

That came out wrong. Kara's eyes grew wide. "You." she stammered again as Barry's eyes grew wide as well.

"You!"

It was like her brain was a scratched record. "Your world!" she spat out just a bit too forcefully. "As much as I love _your world_ , I can't stay here forever. I-"

 

Barry's face showed the disappointment. Kara wanted to crawl up into a ball and not finish what she was going to say. "I have to go home."

There was a long pause. For once, Barry's appetite was completely lost and the ice cream was pushed aside.

"I get it," Barry said with forced tone that was supposed to be light but you didn't have to Kryptonian abilities to hear the disappointment in his voice. "I mean... Your world needs you."

"Yeah." she said feeling as hollow as her words sounded. "And this world needs the Flash."

Barry let out a long sigh. "How soon?"

Kara frowned in response.

Barry frowned as well. "That soon, huh?"

"Yeah."

For the longest time nothing else was said. Nothing else needed to be said.

Sometimes being a responsible superhero just sucked.


	9. National City

It had been four long days since Kara returned to National City. As expected, her desk at work had been entirely packed up in boxes as Ms. Grant had fired her for taking a vacation. Somehow this was forgotten by the second day and Ms. Grant had spent the day verbally abusing her fashion choice. 

And while Winn, Alex and James were happy to see her, it didn't take much for Kara's mind to drift to thoughts of a different Earth and Barry. There were times she even wished that there was some overpowered supervillain running amok just to provide some sort of distraction.

"Excuse me."

Kara looked up to see Cat Grant glaring down at her. "I assume you have good reason for not bringing me my coffee?"

It took everything she had not to flail. "Your coffee? I was-"

There was a gust of wind and papers on the newsroom desks flew everywhere.

And suddenly there was Cat's coffee order sitting in Kara's hand.

"... just about to hand it to you," Kara finished as she tried to hide a giant smile.

Cat rolled her eyes as she took the coffee and turned to see Barry Allen standing behind her.

"Hi Miss Grant! Remember me?" Barry asked cheerfully.

"Unfortunately," she replied as she breezed by him and back to the safety of her large office.

Barry turned to Kara who was no longer trying to hide her smile. "Up for a donut run?"

She was smiling so hard now her face hurt. "I'll race you."


End file.
